Broken
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Yami has enough of watching innocent Yugi without being able to do anything. Yaoi! YamiYugi, Rape! :Finished:


**Discl. : **Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, don't sue me.  
**Warnings :** Yami/Yugi (Yaoi) / Rape (not very detailed) / First Yu-Gi-Oh fic (Might be slightly OOC

Once again Yami found himself admiring the small boy, huddled together in his bed, sleeping soundly. He smiled, trailing his finger over Yugi's face as softly as he could, making sure he would not wake up. Yugi turned around in his sleep, his lips brushing against the tips of Yami's fingers, leaving a tingly feeling inside of them.

Yami pulled his hand back, looking at his fingers. He wanted Yugi so much, but he could never have the smaller one. He leaned closer to him, letting his lips ghost over those of Yugi. He heard a gasp underneath him and pulled back, looking at the confused boy in the bed.

"Y-yami?"

Yami smirked but said nothing, trailing his finger over Yugi's jaw and down his neck until it reached the beginning of the sheets.

He started to pull the sheets back, feeling Yugi tremble underneath his fingers.

"Y-yami, what are you doing?"

Yami looked up, pushing his nails in Yugi's side. "I'm going crazy Yugi," He muttered, leaning forwards again. "You are my salvation..."

Yami smirked when he felt Yugi's small mouth open and pushed his tongue inside of the smaller boy's mouth. He closed his eyes and just tasted. He let out a soft moan, burying his nails even deeper in the soft skin which belonged to Yugi. He pulled back and looked down at Yugi.

Yugi was crying, not understanding what was happening. He was shivering, afraid of Yami. "Let me go Yami." He whimpered.

Yami smiled, kissing Yugi's neck. "But I can't, I need you..." He whispered softly, pulling the sheets of Yugi, leaving him in his wide pyama pants.

"Yami, what are you going to do?" He whimpered, on the verge of tears.

The other man frowned, hearing Yugi's soft plead stop. He looked up and started to push Yugi's pants of. "I'm going to take you." He whispered.

Yugi shook his head and started to pull away, kicking Yami on the ground with the little force he had. He started to run towards the door, wanting to leave as quickly as he could. He was so afraid of Yami right now. When he felt hands pull at his wrists he let out a soft yelp.

"Don't fight me..."

Yugi tried to use his body to get away but it was pinned between Yami's body and the door. "Yami don't, please." He cried, wondering what had made Yami change like this.

"It's so unfair..." Yami whispered, breathing in the scent which belonged to Yugi. "You run around with your friends, acting so innocent..." He bit and quickly kissed Yugi's neck, leaving a small mark. "And that smile...you smile like a child."

"I am a child!" Yugi tried, shivering.

Yami shook his head and pushed Yugi even harder against the door. "No..." He moaned, rolling his hips. "You are a tease."

Yugi gasped when he felt Yami against him, pushing against his lower back, making sure Yugi could feel the hardness which belonged to Yami. "I-I'm not trying to be."

"But you are." Yami said, making sure Yugi's hands were between their bodies so he couldn't use them before pulling down Yugi's boxers. He pushed himself back against Yugi and rested his hand on Yugi's hip. "And now you are getting paid for it..." He whispred in Yugi's ear and opened his own pants.

Yugi closed his eyes still trying to pull away from Yami. When he felt Yami push against his opening he let out a scream and tried to pull away. "No, please Yami don't!" He tried, tears falling down his face quickly. It felt as if he was breaking when Yami pushing inside of him.

To Yami it was heaven, finally being able to push inside the younger man. He moaned, feeling Yugi buckle against him. He placed his head against Yugi's back, his breathing ragged.

Yugi felt Yami pushing inside of him, quickening his trust every time. He could feel Yami's nails buried in his skin, paining him even more. He closed his eyes in pain, gasping. He could feel something trickle down his leg and from the pain he was feeling he was almost sure it was blood. Yugi felt weak, his legs would've given in if Yami wasn't holding him up.

Yami pushed deeper inside of the smaller boy, gasping in pleasure. "You are wonderful, so innocent..." He smiled against Yugi's back. Yugi was tight around him, blood making it a little easier to push inside of him. He pushed even harder, wanting to make the small angel scream in pain.

Yugi screamed, gritting his teeth. "I...I hate you Yami." He cried, closing his eyes, trying to just block everyone out what had something to do with Yami and the awful things Yami was doing to him. He balled his fists, his nails digging in his own skin, leaving small traces of blood.

After a couple more trust Yami stiffened and let out a groan, biting in Yugi's shoulder. He pulled out of Yugi quickly and watched the boy fall to his knees. He gasped, hiding his mouth behind his hand in disgust. Until now he didn't realise what exactly he had been doing but now the crimson blood was mocking him on the pale skin. The small, ashamed boy who was trying to get away from him, shivering in pain.

"Yugi..." Yami knelt down and placed his hand upon Yugi's shoulder.

The smaller boy looked at him, blinking away the tears a couple of times. He tried to hold himself up but felt weak, he wanted to shout and scream, telling Yami to leave and never come back to him. He wanted to kill the other man and make him hurt. He opened his mouth, his lower lip trembling. "You did well..." He started, a tear trickling down his all ready tear streaked face. "I will no longer be innocent..."

Yami got up quickly and ran away, leaving the small boy alone and broken...

**Please review !  
**


End file.
